With You
by emasnyasuho
Summary: Setiap saat dan selamanya dunia Luhan tetaplah malam tanpa cahaya tapi tidak jika Sehun orang yang di cintainya tetap selalu ada sampingnya menerima segala kekurangannya serta menghangatkan dunia Luhan yang gelap dan dingin. ONESHOOT [520yaoihunhanfanfiction]


Title : With You

Author : emasnyasuho

Main cast : HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : Hurt/Romance

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Sumary :

Setiap saat dan selamanya dunia Luhan tetaplah malam tanpa cahaya tapi tidak jika Sehun orang yang di cintainya tetap selalu ada sampingnya menerima segala kekurangannya serta menghangatkan dunia Luhan yang gelap dan dingin.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

" _Eomma aku tidak mau ikut. Aku mau bersama Sehunie" racau Luhan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan ibunya yang menariknya paksa._

" _Enak saja! Kau pikir kau ratu apa ? Untuk apa kau ku lahirkan kalau tidak bisa mengasilkan banyak uang untukku bukan malah membebaniku dan lagi Sehun tidak bisa menolongmu"_

 _Luhan sudah sedari tadi mengeluarkan air matanya deras, tubuhnya juga sudah ambuk di kaki sang ibu memohon agar dibebaskan "Eomma aku akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi, tapi tolong jangan jual aku dengan ajushi itu"_

 _Sang ibu berkilat marah dan melayangkan pukulan tangannya menampar pipi putih Luhan cukup keras sangat kentara sekali berwarna merah dipipi putih milik anaknya._

" _Lalu kalau kau pergi aku akan dapat apa? Lagupula sebentar lagi dia akan datang dan menjemputmu, kau akan hidup menjadi budaknya selamanya. hahaha"_

 _Sontak saja air mata Luhan semakin menggenang dan membanjiri kedua pipinya yang sudah tidak terasa sakit tetapi berpindah ke hati kecilnya. Ibunya menguncinya di kamarnya menunggu ajjhusi itu datang menjemputnya . Luhan ingin kabur tapi pintu dan jendela terkunci rapat, jadilah dia hanya meringkuk di balik pintu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut kakinya sambil menangis sejadinya mengeluarkan segala ketakutan dan sakit di hatinya._

 _Benar saja tidak sampai sepuluh menit ajjushi yang akan membeli Luhan akhirnya datang, tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu bergetar banyak basa-basi ajjushi yang Luhan rasa lebih dari satu itupun masuk ke kamar kecil Luhan dengan Nyonya Xi mengikuti dibelakang._

" _Jadi ini barang untuk tuanku? Tahan lama tidak Nyonya Xi?"_

 _Luhan mematung mendengarnya. Apa? Barang? Luhan adalah manusia dibilang barang? ajjushi itu pasti sangat bodoh mengatakannya barang atau mungkin dia tidak bisa membedakan mana barang mana manusia. Apa Luhan sehina itu dijual kemudian menjadi budak dan dikatakan sebagai barang yang mungkin tahan lama. Luhan ingin mati ditelan bumi saja saat ini daripada harus di hina begini atau kalau perlu tidak usah dilahirkan saja._

" _Entahlah. Sudahlah bawa saja dia pergi dan kirimkan saja uangnya telingaku sakit mendengar tangisnya"_

 _Tiba-tiba ajjushi itu berjongkok mensejajarkan dirnya pada Luhan yang menunduk tangan kekarnya memegang dagu si mungil sedikit menekan membuat yang di cengkram meringins nyeri tidak sampai situ kepala Luhan juga dihadapkan ke kanan dan ke kiri meneliti setiap sudut wajahnya._

" _Hmm baiklah, aku akan bayar dua kali lipat untukmu karena barang tuanku sangat berkualitas" ajjushi itu memperlihatkan senyuman miringnya yang menyebalkan kemudian memerintahkan para bodyguard dibelakangnya untuk membawa Luhan ke mobil miliknya tidak lupa sebelum itu tangannya di ikat kuat menggunakan tali tambang berwarna coklat._

" _Ani! Eomma tolong, aku akan memberikan uang berapapun yang eomma mau tapi tolong jangan jual aku" Luhan memberontak menendang ke segala arah guna melepaskan diri dari cengkraman bodyguard yang menyeretnya itu._

" _Bukannya kau sudah memberikanku uang anak manis. Selamat jalan sayang semoga bahagia di sana" Nyonya Xi mengelus pipi serta rambut halus Luhan kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan ditangannya terdapat dua koper menggantung berisi jutaan dolar hasil menjual Luhan._

 _Sebelum Ajjushi itu masuk di mobil mahalnya dia sempat bersalam dengan Nyonya Xi menandai transaksi penjualan Luhan telah terlaksana meskipun pembayaran belum lunas. "Sisanya akan ku kirim besok"_

" _Tidak masalah" Nyonya Xi tertawa senang sedang Luhan meronta-ronta di dalam mobil Ajushi itu._

 _._

 _._

Happy Reading

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lamunan pria berparas cantik ini berhambur ketika pria lainnya memanggil namanya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya kemdian mengelus telapak tangan halusnya dengan lembut. Perlakuan itu berhasil membuat pria manis dengan rambut caramel yang di pegang tangannya itu tersenyum manis.

Pria manis itu tidak menyadari dirinya tampak bercaya dengan sinaran bulan malam yang begitu indah. Dia seperti seorang bidadari yang mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membahagiakan orang lain. Sedang pria lain yang tidak jauh darinya sangat terpesona dengan renkarnasi bidadari di depannya dan hanya tercipta untuknya.

"Sehunie.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Lu? Disini dingin. Ayo masuk akan kubuatkan teh hangat"

Sehun membenarkan letak syal merah di leher pria manis itu kemudian berniat mendorong kursi roda yang dipakainya membawanya masuk ke dalam mansionnya karena saat ini mereka berdua berada di balkon kamar yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang yang luas dengan suara jangkrik sebagai _backsoundnya_.

"Aku ingin lihat dunia Sehunie" guman pria cantik yang berada di kursi roda itu di sertai dengan senyuman manis dan cantik. Sepertinya enggan menyudahi terpaan udara dingin di wajah putihnya. Senyuman itu juga membuat Sehun terkekeh sekaligus gemas melihatnya.

Tapi kekehan itu tidak bertahan lama karena digantikan dengan senyum miris tercetak di wajah tampannya dan sayang Luhan tidak dapat melihat senyum tampan itu yang selalu melelehkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya, meski begitu dia dapat merasakan senyum itu lewat bayangan semu di otaknya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku temani Lu, bagaimana dunia indah kan?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan sambil merasakan terpaan udara dingin pada kedua pipi tembamnya dan dia sedikit menggigil merasakan itu. Tangan dingin Luhan juga di genggam oleh tangan hangat Sehun yang membuatnya menjadi nyaman "Pasti sangat indah, aku bisa merasakannya Sehunie. _hah_ Andaikan aku melihatnya"

"Lu tunggu disini "

Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam mansion besarnya tepatnya menuju kamarnya mengambil sesuatu entah itu apa dan Luhan hanya menunggunya. Sungguh Luhan ingin sekali melihat luasnya taman mansion besar milik Sehun dan ingin tahu tumbuhan apa saja yang ada di sana serta bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang biasa suka dia lihat bahkan dia rawat di rumahnya karena warna bunga itu menarik menurutnya.

Luhan sampai tidak sadar setetes air mata bening itu sudah meluncur dipipi dan membasahi telapak tangannya kemudian terjun bebas jatuh kelantai. Air mata itu terbuang sia-sia dan seharusnya air mata itu tidak pernah keluar lagi dari mata indah Luhan sudah cukup air mata itu terkuras habis.

Sehun juga baru saja kembali tapi dia masih memutusnya diam ditempatnya dulu memandangi sosok rapuh di sampinya itu yang menangis membuatnya dirinya bergetar mengatupkan mulutnya rapat tanpa dia sadari dirinya juga ikut menangis sambil terisak pelan dengan menunduk tidak mau membuat sosok kecil lain semakin terluka karena mengetahui dia menangis yang mana hanya akan membuatnya bertambah sedih.

Dia sangat jelas merasakan bagaimana perasaan yang di rasakan Luhan selama ini, membayangkan itu semua rasanya Sehun ingin menggantikan posisi Luhan saja dulu, sangat tidak adil bila Luhan kecil dan rapuh harus ditimpa beban seberat besi tentulah hancur. Mungkin seperti itulah perumpaan Luhan sekarang menurut Sehun.

Untuk itu Sehun ingin menjadi penolong untuk menyusun kembali kepingan-kepingan kecil itu agar kembali seperti semula walaupun tidak sepenuhnya utuh. Dia juga ingin melindungi makhluk kecil itu dengan semua yang dia miliki membalas hari-hari indah yang dilewati bersamanya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Lu" panggil Sehun mencoba tersenyum dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Tidak baik menangis di hadapan seorang yang dia cintai.

Segera dihapus cepat lelehan air mata dipipinya agar sehun tidak melihatnya, tapi terlambat Sehun sudah melihatnya menangis dan ikut pula menangis disampingnya.

Sehun membentangkan selimut besar dan tebal miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh kecil Luhan yang terlihat menggigil karena kedinginan. Membalutnya dengan sangat rapi agar Luhan tidak merasa sedikitpun kedinginan karena ada celah kecil di sana "Sekarang sudah hangat" ujarnya tersenyum kemudian berlutut di hadapan pria mungil itu.

"Sehunie juga ikut"

Sehun menyerit dahinya bingung dengan ajakan Luhan itu. Tangan halus Luhan membelai pipinya lembut kemudian ke arah rambut hitamnya mengelusnya dengan sayang. Sehun hanya menikmati perlakuan itu sama sekali tidak beniat protes.

"Gendong aku, lalu Sehunie duduk disini dan pangku aku" pinta Luhan terlihat malu-malu jadi mau tak mau Sehun terkekeh lalu mencubit dan mencium pipi memerah Luhan gemas dengan tingkah orang yang di cintainya itu.

Sehun tahu maksud dan keinginan Luhan itu. Diapun mengangkat Luhan di gendongannya kemudian duduk di kursi roda Luhan sambil memangku Luhan di pahanya dengan selimut menutupi keduannya. Yang kecil dengan senang hati menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun sambil memeluk lehernya erat, merasa sangat nyaman lebih daripada sebuah kasur _king size_ milik Sehun dan ingin segera pergi ke alam mimpi tapi tertahan dengan alasan masih ingin berlama-lama menikmati moment manis ini.

"Sehunie" gumannya pelan tapi Sehun sangat mendengar jelas di telinga kanannya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa taman rumahmu indah?" masih dengan menyandar dipundak Sehun, membuat yang memangku agak geli karena deru napas dan rambut caramel Luhan yang menggelitik lehernya.

"Tentu saja Lu, aku yakin kau pasti suka" jawab Sehun semangat, Luhan mengangguk menyiakan padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu apa benar taman di halaman rumah Sehun bagus dan indah menurutnya.

Luhan sedikit menegakkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan masih mengalung di leher Sehun "Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana indahnya taman rumahmu ? Ada tanaman apa saja di sana? aku sangat penasaran" tanya Luhan terdengar sangat antusias seperti anak kecil yang meminta di bacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Sehun yang sudah lama terjerat dengan pesona Luhan dengan senang hati menurutinya.

Sebentar Sehun menarik napas panjang kemudian ikut duduk agak tegak membuat yang di pangku juga ikut duduk tegak juga, mata tajamnya memandang ke arah taman rumahnya melihat sesuatu di setiap deretan yang ada sana.

"Taman rumahku luas Lu, kau yakin ingin aku harus menyebutkannya satu-persatu tamanan di sana?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk semangat lebih semangat dari sebelumnya.

"Hmm baiklah. Apapun untukmu Lu"

"Jadi tamanku itu berbentuk persegi panjang Lu. Ditengah-tengahnya ada air mancur berbentuk teko air yang lumayan besar, di sekiling pinggir tamannya ada semak-semak yang berbentuk bulat lucu kemudian-"

"Tanamannya apa saja?" Luhan lebih cepat memotong ucapan Sehun bahkan sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tapi tidak menjadi masalah bagi Sehun yang memang berniat melakukan apapun untuk Luhannya. Meski tidak penting sekalipun.

"Ah itu. Di taman rumahku ada banyak tanaman Lu,aku tidak begitu tahu nama-nama tanaman itu tapi aku akan menyebutkannya beberapa.."

"Di samping kanan air mancur itu ada bunga tulip banyak terus macam-macam warnanya lalu kalau yang di sebelah kanan air mancur banyak bunga anggrek berbagai jenis dan warna kemudian di dekat pintu masuk taman ada bunga ... Sejauh itu hanya itu Lu yang kutahu dan yang memilih semua jenis tanaman ini adalah ibuku"

"Oh begitu. Lalu apa di sana tidak ada bunga mawar?" pada kenyataannya tetap hanya bunga mawar lah yang Luhan sukai sejak dulu meskipun ada bunga lain yang tidak kalah indah dengan mawar, menurutnya bunga mawar itu sangat indah dengan warna merahnya meskipun banyak duri di sekeliling tangkainya.

"Maafkan aku Lu, bunga mawar tidak ada di sana ibuku tidak begitu menyukai mawar" Luhan mengangguk,cukup kecewa dengan itu dan kembali bersandar di pundak Sehun sambil memejamkan mata indahnya. Sehun tahu Luhan pasti sangat suka bunga mawar ketika dia berbicara dengan nada cukup kecewa, mungkin besok dia bisa meminta tukang kebun mansionnya untuk menanamkan bunga mawar yang banyak dengan macam-macam warna atau kalau perlu mengganti tamannya menjadi taman mawar bermacam-macam jenis.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Lu?" tanya Sehun tapi tidak ditanggapi Luhan. Sehun yang penasaranpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman ke samping kanannya dan menemukan Luhan sedang berdengkur halus sangat nyaman tertidur di pundak miliknya. Luhan yang tertidur terlihat seperti putri salju yang di racuni nenek sihir dan akan bangun bila ada pangeran yang menciumnya. Tapi Luhan tidak sedang keracunan melainkan kelelahan dan pangeran Sehun tidak sampai hati membangunkan putri itu.

Sehun tersenyum dengan itu kemudian menggendong tubuh kurus Luhan yang masih di balut selimut menuju kamarnya, membaringkannya di kasur besar milik Sehun dengan nyaman dan membenarkan letak selimutnya hingga menutupi sampai leher. Tidak lupa dengan mencium kening serta pipi Luhan dengan sayang kemudian ikut tidur disampingnya dan memeluknya sepanjang malam membuatnya menjadi hangat di tengah udara dingin malam.

"Istirahatlah. Jangan ragukan aku Lu, aku akan menghapus semua Lukamu dengan cintaku. Saranghae Luhan" bisiknya sebelum benar-benar tertidur bermimpi indah bersama Luhannya.

Kenyataannya Luhan kembali terbangun beberapa detik setelahnya dan hanya berpura-pura tidur bahkan ketika Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dirinya tidak kuasa untuk tidak menangis, bukan menangis sedih tapi menangis bahagia. Bahagia menemukan orang yang mencintainya tulus apa adanya di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu. Nado saranghae Sehunie" balas Luhan sambil mengelus tangan sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya menangis, meratapi nasibnya menjadi budak yang tiap hari di siksa dan di perlakukan tidak manusiawi mungkin akhir cerita hidupnya yang menyedihkan "Maafkan aku Sehunie" ujarnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya berharap ketika dia membuka matanya dia akan melihat Sehun menolongnya seperti seorang pangeran berkuda putih dengan pedang samurai di tangan kanannya._

" _Hei berhentilah menangis cengeng! berisik!" bentak salah seorang ajjushi di samping kanan Luhan yang cemberut lucu dikatai cengeng. Di saat seperti ini Luhan sempat saja mengeluarkan ekspresi menggemaskan, apa dia tidak takut di terkam oleh ajjhusi-ajjhusi gempal itu?_

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Ckitt**_

 _Mobil itu menjadi tidak terkendali dan menabrak sesuatu._

" _Hei ada apa ini?"_

" _Maaf bos sepertinya ban kanannya bocor" ujar salah sang supir melihat ban mobil depan yang tampak kempes karena mengenai benda tajam seperti paku. Ketua dari ajjushi itu mengumpat pada anak buahnya yang tidak becus._

 _Luhan membuka matanya ikut kaget dengan kejadian itu, dia tidak ingin mati duluan sebelum dia mencoba bebas dari sini. Bodyguard di samping kanan Luhan keluar dari mobil melihat ban yang bocor itu, pintu mobil juga terbuka lebar. Kesempatan besar bagi Luhan untuk keluar dan lari sejauh mungkin. Yah Luhan jangan sampai kau menghilangkan kesempatan._

 _Tentu saja Luhan tidak pernah menyiakan kesempatan itu. Dalam hitungan ketiga Luhan saja sudah siap berlari, dulunya Luhan adalah atlet maraton jadi jangan remehkan kekuatannya. Dia terlebih dahulu membuka ikatan tali pada lengannya dengan hati- hati, di sisi kirinya ada seorang bodyguard yang tengah memandang keluar jendela melihat proses digantinya ban mobil yang bocor tadi. Luhan lega karena tanpa perlu mengalihkan orang itu dulu orang itu sudah lebih dulu teralihkan._

 _Luhan mulai berhitung dari 1 ,2 sampai tiga. Dan ..._

 _ **Srett**_

 _Luhan melesat bak rusa angin tidak tahu berlari ke arah mana._

" _Yakk mau kemana kau bocah!"_

" _Cepat kau kejar dia, jangan sampai lolos. Oh tidak uangku! Arggghh"_

 _Kedua bodyguard ajjushi itu mengejar Luhan seperti lari maraton sedangkan Luhan berlari tidak kalah cepatnya, selama berlari dia tidak pernah menoleh lagi ke belakang hanya tahu maju saja terus ke depan dan lari sejauh mungkin sampai dirinya selamat._

" _Hah.. Hah.." napas Luhan hampir satu-satu, dia berlari sudah terlalu jauh sampai dia masuk ke gang sempit dan gelap tapi kedua bodygruard itu seakan tidak kelelahan dan kehabisan pasokan udara di paru-parunya karena masih terus mengejarnya otomatis dia juga berlari menyebrangi jalan raya yang padat._

 _ **Tin...**_

 _Suara kendaraan memekakkan telinga itu tidak sadar menubruk sesuatu di depannya._

 _ **Brak**_

 _Tubuh kecil Luhan terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya tertabrak. Pengemudi mobil yang menabrak Luhan keluar dari mobil. Begitu terkejut dengan sesuatu yang ditabraknya "Astaga!"_

 _Setelah itu Luhan sayup-sayup melihat banyak orang mengerumuninya kemudian pingsan karena benturan keras di kepalanya dan pelipisnya juga mengalir darah segar serta kedua kakinya seperti tidak memiliki nyawa terbujur kaku di sana. Dia pasrah bila kedua bodyguard itu menangkapnya karena pria itu sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya terasa silau dengan biasan cahaya matahari melalui celah korden rumah sakit. Matanya terbuka lebar tapi kenapa penglihatannya masih seperti gelap tanpa cahaya tapi dia bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung dan suara knalpot kendaran di jalan raya. Apa mungkin lampunya mati? lalu cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya tadi bukankah cahaya matahari? Kenapa dia tidak melihatnya tapi dapat merasakan hangat matahari di kulitnya? Atau mungkin bodyguard itu mencongkel matanya jadi dia tidak melihat apa-apa?_

 _Luhan mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak . Dia mulai meraba sekitar matanya, bola matanya masih ada, lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat?Tubuhnya terasa mengeras juga bergetar matanya ikut memerah dengan air mata seperti akan menangis._

" _ANI... AKU TIDAK BUTA !" jeritnya meremas kepalanya membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya._

 _Satu hal yang dia tidak sadari, di ruang itu tidak hanya dia seorang tapi ada orang lain yang ikut menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu. Luhan baru saja sadar dari komanya beberapa hari lalu._

 _Sehun pemuda penyelamat Luhan itu tidak tahu harus merasa senang karena menemukan Luhan yang dicari-carinya karena ibunya Luhan mengatakan menjual Luhan demi uang. Hal itu membuat Sehun sangat murka, seseorang yang sangat dia cintai di jual oleh ibunya nekat melaporkan ibu Luhan kepolisi. Sementara ibu Luhan urusan dengan polisi sedang Sehun lebih mementingkan mencari Luhan dan membawanya pergi dari ajjushi tua yang katanya membeli Luhan._

" _Lu.."_

 _Suara Sehun terasa sangat bergetar sepertinya dia ikut menangis. Tiba-tiba tangis Luhan terhenti, telinganya berusaha menangkap suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya._

" _Sehunie.." ujarnya yakin kalau itu adalah Sehun yang dia rindukan._

" _Kau di mana Sehunie?" tanya Luhan memukul-mukul angin di samping kanan kirinya. Menggapai ke segala arah mencari dimana Sehunnya. Sehun tidak juga menjawab Luhan memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya menurunkan kakinya lalu berdiri menapak di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin._

 _ **Bruk**_

 _Tapi hanya bertahan beberapa detik setelahnya Luhan ambruk dan memukul kakinya kuat "Kaki bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa berjalan! Dan kenapa aku tidak merasa sakit memukulimu! Hiks hiks.." Luhan terlihat seperti orang gila memukuli dan mengumpat pada kakinya sendiri._

 _Tidak kuasa mendengar tangis pilu Luhan, Sehun langsung memeluk pria mungil itu erat dan di balas pula lebih erat oleh Luhan yang kembali menangis deras serta raungan dan pukulan pada pundak Sehun rasakan tapi dia membiarkannya saja._

" _SEHUNIE.. AKU TIDAK BUTA KAN? ANI... HIKS HIKS AKU JUGA MASIH BISA BERJALAN KAN?"_

 _Sehun menciumi kepala Luhan masih sambil memeluknya meredamkan tangisnya yang membuatnya tidak tahan bila terus menahan air mata._

" _Ani, itu tidak benar Lu. Mataku adalah matamu, kau bisa melihat menggunakan mataku. Dan aku akan membawamu kemanapun menggunakan kakiku" ujar Sehun cukup berhasil membuat Luhan tenang dan lama-kelamaan tertidur kembali dipelukannya karena kelelahan berteriak dan menangis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi menjelang kedua manusia yang tidur bersama di mansion megah itu masih terlelap damai tanpa ada yang berani mengusik mereka sampai salah satunya yang bertubuh mungil dan manis mulai membuka matanya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku tidak bergerak karena lengan Sehun semalaman melingkari perutnya.

Luhan tersenyum manis dengan pipi memerah mengetahui Sehun masih menemaninya di sini. Dia tidak sadar kalau Sehun sendiri sudah bangun sejak Luhan bergerak tadi karena merasa terganggu dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum idiot.

 **Cup**

Satu kecupan di bibir Luhan oleh Sehun mengawali pagi mereka yang bahagia. Luhan yang malu dengan tindakan manis Sehun hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kecil dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh melihat itu.

"Sehun kau sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah masih tertutupi telapak tangannya.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan membiarkannya tenggelam dalam dada bidangnya "Aku sudah bangun lima menit yang lalu Lu"

Momen bahagia itu masih terus berlanjut sampai ke dapur. Luhan mengunyah dengan mulut gembung penuh makanan dan Sehun memangkunya sekaligus menyuapinya layaknya anak kecil.

Meski Luhan memiliki badan terbilang kecil apalagi perutnya yang mungkin kebanyakan orang berpikir bagian tubuhnya itu tidak sanggup menampung banyak makanan tapi faktanya salah. Dia bisa memakan dua kali porsi makanan Sehun tapi tubuhnya tetap seperti itu saja. Perut Luhan layaknya sapi yang dipelihara nenek Sehun di desa.

Seorang wanita memakai seragam pembantu yang bekerja di rumah Sehun seakan merusak suasana manis Sehun dan Luhan.

"Permisi Tuan Sehun. Ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin menemui anda" ucapnya membungkuk. Wanita itu merutuk dalam hati kalau bukan karena tamu - keras kepala yang memaksa menemui Sehun- itu datang dirinya juga tidak akan sampai hati merusak momen bahagia majikannya itu. Siapapun juga yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan tega merusak momen itu.

Sehun mengumpat sebal "Tidak lihat apa aku sedang menyuapi bayi besar ini sarapan" dia mengabaikan pembantu wanita itu kemudian melanjutkan menyuapi bayi besarnya makan.

"Tapi Tuan Sehun dia memaksa dan tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu dengan anda"

"Usir saja dia. Aku-"

"Sehunie"

Jika Luhan bertindak Sehun lah yang tidak bisa berkutik. Akhirnya Sehun mendesah pasrah menggendong Luhan dan meletakkannya di kursi roda "Baiklah aku kesana. Kau tetap di sini aku tidak akan lama" tidak lupa sebuah kecupan masih di daratkan dipipi Luhan sebelum Sehun pergi.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah ingat pernah memiliki teman dengan rambut blonde bahkan yang dari luar negeri, kebanyakan rekan bisnisnya memilik rambut hitam legam atau coklat seperti miliknya. Di samping pemuda rambut blonde itu juga terdapat sosok wanita sepertinya sudah berumur lanjut.

Pemilik mansion itu berjalan kearah dua orang tamu itu melihat dari sisi depannya. Begitu melihat pria berambut blonde itu dahi Sehun berkerut bingung.

"Siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab malah tersenyum miring membuat mata Sehun berubah setajam mata elang. Sehun juga mengalihkan matanya ke wanita di samping pemuda blonde itu, alangkah terkejutnya Sehun mengetahui siapa wanita itu.

"Nyonya Lu?"

"Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi Tuan Sehun" sapa wanita itu sopan tidak lupa membungkuk layaknya seorang hamba bertemu pada rajanya. Mata tajam Sehun bisa melihat jelas senyuman miring dari wanita itu membuatnya seketika geram.

' _tapi aku tidak'_

Pertemuan ini sepertinya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

 _._

 _._

Biasanya Luhan yang sering duduk di kursi balkon kamar pada malam hari tapi entah apa yang membuat Sehun justru menggantikan Luhan berada di balkon kamar. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu menghampiri Sehun dengan memutar roda pada kursi roda dan memegang pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum cerah mengetahui ada pria manis bidadarinya di depan matanya . Tangan Luhan semula di pundak Sehun berpindah ke wajah tepatnya rahang tajam Sehun mengelusnya dengan tangan lembutnya menyalurkan ketenangan untuk pria tampan yang tampak gusar itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehunie?" suara selembut melodi itu membuat mata Sehun perlahan terbuka yang sebelumnya menikmati elusan tangan Luhan. Begitu mata pria tampan itu terbuka lebar terpancarlah tatapan lembut yang hanya akan di berikan pada bidadari miliknya di depan.

Sehun tampak berpikir keras jawaban apa yang harus dia ucapkan, apakan dia harus jujur ataukah dia memilih bungkam dan menyelesaikannya sendiri? Entahlah.

"Sehunie, kalau aku saja boleh curhat denganmu kenapa kau tidak mau curhat denganku?"

 **Bruk**

Luhan merasa pundak kanannya terasa berat setelah itu terdengar suara isak tangis dari seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Kaus bajunya juga terasa basah. Sepertinya seseorang telah menangis di pundaknya dan terlihat sangat lemah.

"Ceritakan apapun yang mengganggumu Sehun" kembali Luhan dengan tangan halusnya untuk mengelus tapi kali ini dia mengelus rambut hitam dan punggung pria yang bersandar nyaman di pundaknya.

Terlihat jelas mata sembab Sehun menandakan kalau dia benar-benar sangat menangis tapi Luhan tidak pernah bisa melihat wajah menyedihkan Sehun itu. Dengan sedikit meraba Luhan menghapus sisa lelehan air mata milik Sehun mencoba membuat pipi itu kembali kering seperti biasanya.

Setelah tidak lagi menangis Sehun membawa Luhan kepelukannya dengan erat seolah-olah Luhan akan pergi saat itu juga dan tidak kembali lagi jika dia tidak memeluknya erat.

"Luhan apapun yang terjadi nanti jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, meskipun itu akan melukai diriku."

Luhan merasa hatinya berdeyut sakit mendengar perkataan Sehun itu. Apa Sehun akan pergi? Atau dia yang akan pergi? Entahlah Sehun tidak pernah begini sejak terakhir pria itu berada di rumah sakit merawatnya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Sehunie karena rumahku berada di sini" Luhan membalas pelukan pria itu dengan tidak kalah eratnya. Di bandingnya dengan ketakutan Sehun, Luhanlah yang lebih merasa ketakutan. Bagaimana nasib hidupnya bila tidak ada Sehun yang menjaganya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak ada hari selain hari ini Sehun merasa begitu gusar dan kalut. Setelah kejadian Sehun menangis di pelukan Luhan malam itu Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Luhan dan memutuskan tetap bungkam tentang akan datangnya hari ini. Seluruh hidupnya seperti tergantung pada keputusannya hari ini.

Kejadian yang sudah terjadi tentu saja tidak ingin terulang kembali **Tidak akan** lagi apapun yang terjadi. Sehun merasa menjadi orang paling pengecut tidak bisa menjaga sesuatu yang berharga untuknya yaitu Luhan. Dalam hatinya dia berterima kasih kepada pengendara mobil yang tempo hari menabrak Luhan orang yang di cintainya karena berkatnya dian bisa menemukan bidadarinya tapi itu hanya sedikit dari segala rasa penyesalannya selama ini.

Luhan buta karena dirinya? Benar kan? Seharusnya Sehun datang dan menolongnya tepat waktu saat itu dan pastinya pria mungil itu tidak akan pernah keilangan kesempatan menapaki tanah dan melihat betapa tampan dirinya selama ini.

"Sehunie kenapa dahimu berkerut kencang begitu? Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Sehun tersenyum mengetahui Luhan mengelus wajahnya terutama dahinya. Terlau banyak berpikir membuatnya tidak sadar Luhan masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan kursi roda dan tangan di dahinya.

Sehun menggeleng tidak membenarkan ucapan Luhan tangannya membawa tangan Luhan untuk di genggamnya juga di tandai dengan kecupan bibirnya "Tidak ada Lu. Aku hanya memikirnya kencan kita"

"Astaga Sehunie.."

Pria tampan itu terkekeh senang mengucapkan kata-kata yang langsung membuat air muka Luhan berubah menjadi semerah tomat karena malu. Tidak tahan dengan itu dia juga mencium kedua pipi tembam itu.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Masuklah" perintah Sehun yang sebelumnya mendesah kesal karena seseorang mengganggu kegitannya menggoda Luhan.

Seorang pria dengan badan mirip Sehun berdiri di depan pintu "Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda Tuan"

Sehun mengangguk memberi persetujuan kepada pengawalnya itu untuk membawa tamunya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah itu Sehun memandang Luhan dengan raut takut dan cemas sekaligus yang tidak di lihat oleh Luhan.

"Lu sebaiknya ke kamar saja aku ada urusan. Aku akan menyusulmu di sana"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Sehun dan Sehun menyuruh pengawalnya yang masih mematung di depan pintu untuk membawa Luhan menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas.

Tanpa bicara lagi Sehun keluar lebih dulu menuju ke ruang tamu menemui seseorang yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Paman Kim" ucap Luhan pada pengawal Sehun yang Luhan panggil dengan sebutan paman Kim.

"Iya tuan?"

"Tolong antar aku ke perpustakaan"

"Baiklah"

Sepuluh menit paman Kim selaku pengawal pribadi Sehun itu mengantarkannya ke sebuah perpusatakaan besar yang berada di lantai dua. Di perpustakaan itu juga terdapat banyak buku-buku khusus bagi tunanetra seperti Luhan.

"Paman Kim"

"Ya. Anda ingin membaca buku apa? biar saya ambilkan"

Luhan menggeleng cepat sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membaca sekarang "Paman beritahu aku apa masalah Sehun akhir-akhir ini?"

.

.

Pelipis Sehun terasa banjir oleh keringat bahkan sebelum dia sampai ke ruang tamu. Begitu sampai dia sudah di sambut dengan dua manusia yang minggu lalu datang ke mansionnya.

"Selamat siang Tuan Oh" Sehun terlalu malas membalas sapaan kedua manusia yang sudah melukai Luhan orang yang dia cintai sekaligus bidadarinya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia duduk di kursi sofa ruang tamu untuk satu orang.

"Jadi bagaimana penawaran kami Tuan Oh?"

Helaan napan beberapa kali terdengar dari indra penciuman Sehun "Kurasa tidak keduanya. Kalian licik mengancamku, menyuruhku memilih antara orang yang harus aku jaga dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai" suranya mulai memberat karena emosi yang tinggi.

"Sehun-ah aku hanya ingin Luhan anakku kembali kemu-"

"-kemudian anda melukainya lagi?" Sehun dengan cepat menyelanya.

Nyonya Xi tertawa semerdu seorang iblis bertanduk baru saja keluar dari neraka yang akan mencabut nyawa manusia dengan tongkat apinya.

"Bukan aku yang melukainya tadi pria bernama Kris berstatus mafia ini yang melukainya. Lagipula aku juga tidak perduli dengan anak tidak penurut itu." jawabnya menunjuk pria blonde di sampingnya yang tersenyum tidak bersahabat pada tuan rumah.

Tangan Sehun mencengkram terlalu kuat dan keras, jika dia memegang sesuatu pastilah benda itu hancur di genggamannya dan tidak akan segan melemparinya ke wajah dua orang di depannya "Kalian..."

"Sehun-ah dengar kau hanya harus mengembalikan Luhan padaku, bukan maksudku bukan kepadaku tapi kepada Kris dan orang tuamu akan selamat. Mudah kan?"

"Ck kalian pikir aku badoh memberikan Luhan kembali ke tangan kalian. Tidak akan!" Tegas Sehun menatap nyalang pada Nyonya Xi tanpa rasa takut lagi .

Nyonya Xi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan jawaban Sehun yang menolak permintaannya mengembalikan Luhan tapi konsekuensinya Sehun akan kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Tidak masalah. Benar kan Tuan Kris?"

Pria berambut blonde itu tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan setuju dengan Nyonya Xi. Tingkahnya itu seperti anjing peliharaan yang patuh pada majikannya.

"TIDAK! Jangan orang tuaku!" tolak Sehun menatap lemah kedua manusia licik itu. Dia tidak memberikan Luhan pada mereka bukan berarti orang tuanya menjadi tumbal.

Sehun mengeluarkan cek serta pulpen dari sakunya dan melemparnya di meja di depan kedua tamu itu "Tulis saja berapapun yang kalian inginkan asalkan jangan ganggu kedua orang tuanku juga Luhan"

Nyonya Xi dan Kris mertatapan bersama "Pfftt hahahaha"

"Hey Sehun-ah kau pikir kau berhadapan dengan siapa?"

"Dia ini-" Nyonya Xi menepuk lengan pria bernama Kris itu.

"- seorang mafia kelas kakap. Duitnya berlimpah lebih dari semua yang kau punya, merepotkan baginya harus menyimpan duit pemberianmu itu yang dia butuhkan hanya Luhan sebagai _hiburan_ melepas lelahnya. Kau tidak tahu yah dia ini orang yang sudah membebaskanku dari penjara karena ulahmu saat itu? Dia bisa memberikanku 10 kali lipat lebih banyak dari seluruh kekayaanmu itu"

 **Brak**

Sehun tiba-tiba menggebrak meja terlalu keras tapi Nyonya Xi dan Kris hanya memperhatikannya dengan senyum miringnya. Kemarahannya sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi, seandainya saja membunuh orang tidak dilarang bisa di pastikan Sehun akan menusuk perut kedua orang itu dengan pecahan vas bunga mahal miliknya.

"KALIAN BERDUA PERGI DARI RUMAHKU DAN JANGAN MENGUSIK KEHIDUPAN KELUARGAKU! Kalian.. tidak pantas berada di dekat Luhan dan-"

Nyonya Xi berdiri menyahuti ucapan Sehun yang sepenuhnya tertuju padanya dan Kris.

"-dan kau pikir kau pantas?"

Kemarahan Sehun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi batu karang di tengah laut yang menimpa tepat di punggungnya. Menghantamnya terlalu keras hingga rasanya dia akan jatuh ke dasar lautan. _Pantaskah dia berada di dekat Luhan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi beserta isinya tapi kedua manusia ini masih setia berdiri pada dua buah gudukan tanah yang terlihat masih baru. Orang-orang yang mengenakan baju hitam dengannya sudah lebih dulu pergi menyingkir meninggalkan tempat itu berlindung dari hujan yang semakin deras.

Air hujan ikut bercampur dengan air mata pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan tampan yang terlihat begitu lemah saat ini. Sedangkan Pria mungil di sampingnya dengan kursi roda tetap setia menunggu orang yang dicintainya menangis di tengah hujan.

" _Menghusir kami berarti memilih Luhan. Benar? Jangan menyesalinya Sehun-ah"_

"Harusnya.. aku membunuh kedua bajingan sialan itu" umpatnya dengan tangan mencengkram tetap menunduk masih menunduk. Meskipun hujan semakin deras tapi pria dengan kursi roda itu sangat jelas mendengarnya.

"Sehunie.." bujuk Luhan dengan suara bergetar karena kedinginan berada di tengah hujan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan pria yang di cintainya mencoba menenangkannya.

Berterima kasihlah pada tuhan yang sudah memberikan Luhan sebuah tangan lembut yang bisa mendinginkan api kemarahan di hati seorang Sehun sehingga dia sadar berlama-lama di tengah hujan akan membuat mereka kedinginan dan sakit terutama Luhan.

Sehun lekas beranjak dari tempatnya mendorong kursi roda Luhan dari area pemakaman membawanya menuju mobil sport merah yang terparkir di area depan pemakaman dan mendudukkan Luhan nyaman di samping kursi lama mobil bernilai miliaran itu melaju ke arah mansion pemilik mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian.

Semua hampir terasa seperti biasa, berdiri di balkon kamar cahaya bulan, tidur sambil berpelukan atau Saat Sehun mengatakan kata-kata manis yang tidak pernah gagal membuat pria mungil itu merona karena malu. Tapi itu semua tidak terasa lengkap untuk Sehun kalau dia belum meresmikan miliknya, meskipun dia sudah menegaskan Luhan hanya miliknya tapi ketakutan akan Luhan akan pergi lagi dan meninggalkannya karena belum saling terikat membuatnya lebih dari takut dibandingkan berhadapan dengan dua iblis yang dia lihat beberapa bulan lalu.

Setelah 6 bulan sejak terakhir menginjakkan kakinya di sini, di pemakaman ini membuat Sehun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya deras. Sekuat apapun pria itu terlihat di mata orang-orang yang mengaguminya tapi sebenarnya dia hanya manusia ciptaan tuhan yang juga memiliki perasaan berhati lembut yang akan sangat terlihat pada orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

Sehun yang menggenggam sebuket bunga duduk berjongkok di depan dua buah gudukan tanah yang berdampingan kemudian meletakkan bunga itu masing-masing gudukan. Luhan di kursi rodanya tidak berbicara apapun walaupun tidak bisa melihat Luhan bisa merasakan pergerakaan Sehun di sampingnya.

"Eomma.. Appa.. maafkan aku tidak pernah bisa membalas kebaikan kalian. Aku hanya anak durhaka yang tega menyakiti kalian sampai.. sampai.. hiks hiks" Sehun yang menunduk dalam tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya hanya mampu menangis terisak menyesali perbuatannya.

Air di mata indah Luhan juga menetes. Dia tidak berbohong tidak merasakan bagaimana terpukulnya Sehun harus kehilangan kedua orang tua yang sudah membesarkannya sampai Sehun menjadi seorang pria tampan dan tulus mencintainya seperti ini.

"Sehu.. Hiks nie.."

Luhan menepuk dan mengelus punggung Sehun menyalurkan perasaan nyaman yang bisa membuat orang yang di cintainya itu melupakan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang menggerayanginya.

"Meskipun aku tidak bertemu eomma dan appa. Aku akan tetap bahagia karena dia mencintaiku tulus seperti kalian mencintaiku."

Sehun tidak lagi menangis tapi jejak-jejak dan mata memerahnya masih terlihat jelas. Dia menepuk celananya pada bagian lutut kemudian berdiri menggenggam tangan Luhan "Eomma Appa aku ingin minta sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kalian tenang di sana"

Mata Sehun tidak lagi tertuju pada makam orang tuanya itu melainkan pada sosok yang sudah membuat hidupnya begitu bahagia walau hanya dengan senyum mengembangnya. Luhan.

 **Bruk**

"Ijinkan aku menikahi anak dari Nyonya dan Tuan Xi bernama Luhan untuk menemani hari-hari hidupku tanpa kalian. Jadi Xi Luhan bersediakah kau menerima lamaranku di depan kedua orang tuaku?"

Luhan ternyum sangat lebar tapi matanya siap menjatuhkan air mata lagi. Tidak! Ini bukan air mata kesedihan justru ini air mata bahagia, sangat bahagia sampai rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak senang kalau saja tidak mengingat dimana mereka sekarang.

"Sehunie.. tanpa kau melamarkupun aku tetap akan menikah denganmu"

Tanpa persiapan apa-apa Sehun mendapat pelukan hangat Luhan yang menangis bahagia. Sehun juga ikut kembali menangis bahagia seperti Luhan dan membalas pelukan orang yang di cintainya sekaligus bidadari yang selalu indah ketika bulan menerangis tubuhnya.

"Sehunie.. maaf"

Sehun menggeleng masih tetap memeluk Luhan erat "Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa Lu"

"Tapi ini semua berawal dari aku Sehunie"

Senyuman merekah di bibir Sehun tangan kanannya di bawa untuk mengelus kepala Luhan sayang dan menggeser helaian rambut yang menutupi mata indah bidadarinya itu "Aku lah yang minta maaf karena membawamu ke dalam masalah ini. Maafkan Luhan dan teima kasih sudah membuatku bahagia"

Luhan bahagia memiliki Sehun yang selalu ada di saat dia jatuh dengan segala cobaan yang di alaminya. Hanya Sehun seorang yang setia dan rela berkorban untuknya. Bahkan ketika dia harus kehilangan kesempatan melihat wajah Sehun dan menapaki dunia setelah kejadian pahit yang menimpanya tempo lalu. Sehun tetap ada selalu di sisinya. Luhan tentu saja malu dengan dirinya yang selalu merepotkan Sehun dengan segala kekurangannya.

Tapi Sehun selalu berkata itu adalah kewajibannya karena Luhan adalah milik Sehun, bidadarinya dan mutlak menjadi tanggung jawab pemuda tampan itu. Setiap saat dan selamanya dunia Luhan tetaplah malam tanpa cahaya tapi tidak jika Sehun orang yang di cintainya tetap selalu ada sampingnya menerima segala kekurangannya serta menghangatkan dunia Luhan yang gelap dan dingin.

Dan biarkan mereka bahagia selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

 _Side story_

 _Sepasang suami istri ini bisa di tebak akan melakukan perjalanan menggunakan jalur udara. Dua buah koper serta satu tas milik istri berisi pasport sudah di siapkan dan kerena mereka dari kalangan orang kaya teratas sepasang suami istri itu tidak perlu bersusah bawah membawa koper pribadinya karena beberapa pengawal pribadinya tengah membawanya di belakang._

 _Selagi menunggu di bandara mencoba sang istri mengeluarkan ponselnya mencoba menghubungi seseorang pria yang tidak lain adalah anak tunggalnya yang berada di tempat lain._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia mendengar anaknya bercerita betapa merindukannya dia pada sosok ibunya dan tidak henti-hentinya menasehati wanita itu untuk selalu berhati-hati selama perjalanan._

" _Tuan dan Nyonya Oh pesawat yang anda tumpangi sudah siap"_

 _Salah satu pengawal pria itu berujar sopan dan membungkuk dihadapan majikannya._

" _Eomma akan segera pulang nak" ucap Nyonya Oh sebelum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya kemudian ikut menyusul sang suami yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya._

 _Tidak ada satupun yang sadar tidak juga pengawal-pengawal pribadi itu kalau ada seseorang pria tinggi berbaju hitam dengan topi di kepalanya serta masker hitam duduk di salah satu ruang tunggu sedang memata-matai sepasang suami istri itu juga pengawal-pengawal pribadinya sejak kedatangannya di bandara._

 _Di telinga pria misterius itu terpasang sebuah benda hitam mirip headset yang berguna untuk mendengar perintah dari seseorang di tempat lain yang jauh. Pria itu tampak tenang mendengarkan baik-baik tuannya berbicara di telinganya._

" _Semua sudah beres Tuan Kris. Sekarang tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja" Pria itu tersenyum miring tapi tidak terlihat orang lain karena menggunakan masker._

" _Kau tidak ingin ikut memastikannya di pesawat?"_

" _Tidak terima kasih Tuan. Saya tidak ingin mati sia-sia dan masih memiliki anak dan istri"_

 _Pria lain bernama Tuan Kris yang berbicara di telinganya tertawa mendengar anak buahnya berbicara begitu. Seandainya saja istri dan anaknya itu tahu ayahnya bekerja pada seorang mafia paling di cari di korea entah apa yang akan terjadi._

" _Hahaha baiklah baiklah. Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang"_

 _ **Pip**_

" _Jadi bagaimana?"_

 _Kris menoleh pada wanita di sampingnya yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari anak yang ingin dia beli "Semua sudah beres."_

 _Nyonya Lu tersenyum sangat lebar ternyata dia tidak salah berteman dengan seorang mafia sehebat pria di depannya itu "Aku ingin sekali mendengar suara_ _ **Bom**_ _di atas langit seperti kembang api hahaha"_

" _Sehun-ah anak yang bodoh" ejek Nyonya Lu._

 _Kris juga ikut tertawa melihat Nyonya Lu yang sangat bahagia sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka berdua masih berada di teras mansion Sehun karena di usir pemiliknya beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **What is this? entahlah author Cuma mau ikut event hunhan aja ko dan ingin berbagi apa yang author khayalkan tentang hunhan (tsah). Menang kalah gak masalah yang penting author senang bikin moment hunhan #HunHanismyLifeLega banget ini ff bisa selesai sesuai harapan author dan ikut event besar ini yah walaupun hancur banget ceritanya sehancur nilai matematika author.**

 **Tadinya mikir bakal gak jadi ikut event gegara laptop lagi eror terus file ff ini gak bisa di buka hueee T-T rasanya putus asa sekali karena ff ini sudah jadi tinggal di edit dikit terus di publish dan untungnya allah masih menyayangiku jadi laptop author baik lagi begitu juga dengan ff ini #Curhat #Abaikan**

 **Dan harusnya ini updatenya malam untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun oppa kesayangan author (Kim Junmyeon) tapi gak bisa karena gak bisa update buat leader exo sekaligus oppa gue makin tampan dan makin kaya yah bang kalo kepenuhan buat gue aja ntar (ngomong sama rumput bergoyang) #HappySuhoDay :***

 **Semoga kalian juga Hunhan shipper suka sama ceritanya dan ikhlas**

 **Gomawo**

 **And**

 **Review?**


End file.
